A Not So Simple Love Story
by Teen titans fan 121
Summary: Raven and Robin have never dated. Then why is Robin so sure that he wants to take a huge step with her. What will Raven say? One chapter.


**Hey guys! So you know I am writing the other story, check it out if you don't know The Pregnancy Test. I had this idea a while ago and I never did it. So, I decided to do it and I might continue with the other story today, I don't know. Anyway here it is.**

Ages:

Cyborg-19

Starfire-18

Raven-17

Robin-17

Beast Boy-15

Raven was sitting on her bed with Robin there. He had just asked a question that Raven did not want to answer.

You should know some things before I tell you what the question asked was.

Raven and Robin had never dated. Never kissed.

Robin and Star only dated for 2 weeks after Tokyo that was 2 years ago.

Beast Boy and Raven never dated and don't have feelings for each other.

Robin has liked Raven for 5 months.

Raven has been in love with Robin for 3 years.

"Come on Raven, it's a simple yes or no question." Robin whined.

Raven glared at him.

"No, it is so not a simple yes or no question! The simple yes or no question was 'Raven can we talk?' not this!" Raven yelled at him.

"Well, I'll give you that." Robin said a little scared.

"You'll give me that. Richard, this is huge! You can't just take this so lightly. If you want me to say yes, then you shouldn't take this so lightly!" Raven yelled at Robin again.

Robin sighed.

"Fine." He said.

Robin got down on one knee and re-opened the box and asked "Raven Roth, will you marry me?!"

Raven looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, fine I will give you an answer. NO!"

"Why?" Robin asked genuinely confused.

"Well, first of all we have never even dated. Second we haven't even kissed. Third you never said I love you." Raven yelled.

"I love you?" Robin asked more than stated.

Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"This is not the right way to say that."

"Well then, what is the right way?" Robin asked her desperately and a little impatient.

"Robin you know I love you-" Raven said ignoring him.

"Well then why can't you marry me?" He asked annoyed.

"Because of the reasons just said. It's just to soon!"

"But-Just marry me! Please?" he yelled getting annoyed like Raven.

"Yeah, this is so the way a girl wants to get proposed to, her dream guy demanding and begging her to be with him. It is such a turn on!" Raven said sarcastically.

"Isn't it romantic, we haven't even dated but I so want to be with you?" Robin asked.

"No! This is so not the way to get proposed to. We should both be sure of spending the rest of our lives together and we should not be kids." Raven argued.

"We can wait a while, before we get married, you know? We could be engaged, just wait a while." He reasoned.

"But we still haven't dated. It just isn't a good idea okay?" Raven asked.

"No! It's not okay! I love you Raven. And I know I want to spend my life with you! I just want to know that you are mine and I am yours!" Robin was getting really desperate now.

"How about I'll make a deal with you. We will date. We'll go out and we will see if we can work it out. And if it does, then well get married." Raven compromised.

Raven could tell that Robin didn't really like the idea, but he was open to the idea, like it was better than nothing.

"Okay. But we don't do any of that getting to know each other crap. We don't go on a first date. We are just together." Robin said.

Raven made a face like she was thinking it over.

"Okay." Raven said.

They both smiled and then after a moment they kissed.

After they broke apart Robin said "You know it's kind of weird being with you. I mean we're such good friends, it's just a little weird."

Raven agreed.

"Imagine how much weirder it would have been if we had gotten engaged."

They then went back to kissing and there could not have been a happier couple.

_**6**____**years**____**later…**_

Raven and Robin were walking in the park and they were talking. Raven could tell that Robin was extremely nervous, she just couldn't tell why.

"Hey is everything okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." He said and gulped.

Robin reached for Raven's hand, but when she felt it, his hand was really sweaty.

Raven raised one eyebrow, this was strange, Robin was never really nervous. He normally always figured out a way to keep calm. Maybe it was some leader strategy or something else. Whatever it was, Raven hoped he was okay. So, linked their fingers together.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked concerned.

"Love you too, Rae." Robin said not hearing what she just said.

He kissed her cheek.

Raven gave him a weird look.

"Hey are you hungry, I'm hungry. I'm gonna g-get Raven food. I mean gonna get food Raven." Robin said the whole sentence in about 3 seconds.

"Okay." Raven said a little freaked out.

He ran away and Raven sat down on a park bench.

Five minutes later, Richard still was not back and there was a guy that was walking up to Raven.

He said "Excuse me, are you Raven Roth?"

"Um yes." She said confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm George. That is not important though." George said.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked confused.

"No, just come with me." He said.

"Um, okay." Raven said getting up and following him.

They stopped and there was a single chair that George lead Raven to.

All of a sudden an orchestra came including violin players, viola players, cello players, and base players that were playing a slow romantic song.

Raven raised one eyebrow and realized that George was gone.

"Okay, weirder things have happened to me." Raven thought out loud.

Then George came back but with large cardboard paper that Raven couldn't read from where she was sitting.

Then out of nowhere her friends came and made a semi circle around her.

Even Titans East was there.

Raven widened her eyes.

They stood in an order of Cyborg, Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, Bee, Beast Boy, and Mas y Menos.

The papers were handed too each of them faced down.

Cyborg flipped his over it read "For a long time I have been so happy."

Starfire flipped her card over "I have been a lot more sane then usual."

Raven smiled.

Speedy flipped his over "Life has been easier,"

Aqualad flipped his over "And for a long time I have been so in love."

Bee flipped her card over "I learned what true love was."

Beast Boy flipped his card over "All of this was because of you."

Then Mas y Menos had the last card that they flipped over "I have one not so simple question for you…"

Raven was smiling and laughing a bit.

Raven didn't notice her boyfriend walking a few feet behind her and kneeling down on one knee and opening a small black box with a diamond ring in it.

Raven looked at the last card that was given to the group.

It was really big so they were all holding it.

Then they all turned it around at the same time.

"TURN AROUND!" it read.

Raven got up and turned around. She saw Robin standing there.

She smiled a really big smile and giggled a little bit.

"Raven Roth, will you marry me?" Richard asked.

Raven put her hands on her face and started crying.

Raven walked up to him and nodded.

"Yes, yes!" She said excited.

Then Robin stood up and they wrapped their arms around kissing each other.

"I love you!" Raven said.

"I love you too." Robin said.

She was so going to kill him later for proposing in public.

**So how was that? That was just a one chapter so that's it unless you want a sequel whatever.**

**Review, favorite, and follow, k bye!**


End file.
